1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to storage sheds.
2. Description of Related Art
A storage shed often provides a convenient way of storing various kinds of property and materials. Since they are typically located outdoors, it is important that storage sheds are sturdy enough to withstand all types of weather.
Prior art storage sheds are constructed out of conventional materials, such as timber and plywood. Not only are these materials expensive, they do not withstand harsh conditions well. Modular shed products using aluminum posts and wall panels tend to have a flimsy appearance.
Scrap polyvinyl chloride is created in any manufacturing facility that uses the material to produce other products. Though the scrap polyvinyl chloride may be reground or recycled, only a small percentage, if any, can be incorporated into new products due to structural and aesthetic reasons.
Therefore, a need remains for an inexpensive storage shed with a sturdy structure and composition that can withstand harsh environmental conditions.
In accordance with the present invention, both structures and methods are disclosed. Structures are provided not only for a storage shed as a whole, but also for certain modules forming the shed. A method is provided for building a shed.
The shed comprises posts, corrugated wall panels disposed in between the vertical posts, and corrugated roof panels. Each corrugated wall panel comprises a plurality of folds and at least one longitudinal side flange.
Each post comprises at least one longitudinal slot sized to receive one of the longitudinal flanges of the corrugated wall panels. Each post comprises a bar and a prismatic profile disposed around the bar. A longitudinal slot is defined in the profile and a void is defined between an external surface of the bar and an internal surface of the profile. The profile comprises a thermoplastic material, including polyvinyl chloride. A guide is disposed on the base for supporting the posts and corrugated wall panels. The guide comprises a U-channel disposed along a periphery of the base.
The corrugated wall panels comprise a thermoplastic material, which includes polyvinyl chloride. The corrugated wall panel may comprise an aesthetic layer disposed on an exterior side. The folds of the corrugated wall panels are latitudinal and parallel. Each corrugated wall panel may comprise an indented top flange and an indented bottom flange. The corrugated roof panels comprise flat side portions. The side portions of adjacent corrugated roof panels overlap. The shed further comprises doors and a roof frame having a plurality of tubes. The corrugated roof panels are disposed on the roof frame. The shed may further comprise a base wherein the posts are disposed along a periphery of the base.
In another aspect, a structure for a corrugated building panel is provided. The corrugated building panel comprises polyvinyl chloride, a plurality of parallel latitudinal folds, a longitudinal side flange, and an aesthetic layer. The aesthetic layer comprises a virgin polyvinyl chloride laminate that is thermoformed on an external side of the panel. The plurality of parallel latitudinal folds comprises ridges and channels extending horizontally. The longitudinal side flange extends from a bottom of the panel to a top of the panel. The panel further comprises an indented top flange, an indented bottom flange, and an outwardly protruding border surrounding the plurality of parallel latitudinal folds. The corrugated building panel may serve as a wall panel for a shed with posts wherein the longitudinal side flange is sized to fit into a corresponding longitudinal slot of a post. The corrugated building panel may also serve as a roof panel for a shed wherein the longitudinal side flange is shaped to overlap with a longitudinal side flange of an adjacent roof panel.
In another aspect, a structure for a building post is provided. The building post comprises a prismatic profile having a longitudinal slot defined therein. The longitudinal slot is adapted to receive a wall panel. The post may further comprise a bar disposed within the profile. The profile is shaped around the bar so as to form a void between an external surface of the bar and an internal surface of the profile. The profile comprises a thermoplastic material, including polyvinyl chloride. The post comprises metal, wood, plastic or any other rigid material. The post may be hollow. The longitudinal slot extends inwardly towards the bar such that the internal surface of the profile contacts the external surface of the bar.
A method for building a shed is also provided. The method comprises: providing a base; erecting posts with longitudinal slots onto the base; disposing between the posts corrugated wall panels with longitudinal side flanges; fitting the longitudinal side flanges of the corrugated wall panels into the longitudinal slots of adjacent posts; mounting a roof frame above the vertical posts and the corrugated wall panels; and disposing corrugated roof panels on the roof frame. Disposing corrugated roof panels on the roof frame further comprises overlapping side portions of adjacent corrugated roof panels.
The method further comprises the following, each of which may be performed separately from or in combination with the others: disposing a door along an entrance side of the shed; making the corrugated wall panels and the corrugated roof panels out of recycled polyvinyl chloride; disposing an aesthetic laminate layer on an external side of the corrugated roof panel; disposing an aesthetic laminate layer on an external side of the corrugated wall panel; and, disposing a U-shaped channel along a perimeter of the base for supporting the posts and corrugated wall panels.